Inhumans: The Royal Family
by AceDaberar
Summary: This is the story of how Black Bolt and Medusa fall in love. Black Bolt is in a secret confinement and Medusa stumbles upon him, which leads the two teenagers to some very interesting interactions. However, the Royal Duty of both youngsters might just get in their way. But how can love blossom if a single whisper from Black Bolt destroy an entire city?
1. Prologue

_All rights to Marvel Comics. Stan Lee and Jack Kirby created the characters and storylines in the comics. I'm only writing down my own version of how Black Bolt and Medusa first fall in love. I don't own any of these charcters, settings, or main storyline._

**Prologue**

A woman's footsteps echoed as she rushed through the halls of the Royal Palace and into the Terrigen Lab, a bundle in her arms. Today was a special day for the whole city of Attilan, the birth of a new royal heir. Except that soon, the Inhumans would remember this day for another reason.

The woman, a nurse, felt the bundle in her arms move as the baby inside slowly awoke, opening his eyes, still somewhat agitated from his birth about an hour ago. His crystal blue eyes stared at the woman. The air around the nurse crackled as the baby became uneasy, searching for his mother.

"Now, now," reassured and cooed the woman.

Looking around, she found the baby's room and made her way there. When she opened the door, the room did not look like any nursery the usual person would make for their newborn. The baby's parents were geneticists whose goal were to create the most powerful Inhuman possible. The laboratory was very crowded and the nurse was barely able to make her way to the crib through all of the tubes. The little baby squirmed as he was put down to sleep. The nurse, an average Inhuman felt quite apprehensive next to the royal newborn. She had attended many royal birth and seen many unusual events occur due to the powerful genes the Royal Family held. While tucking in the blue-eyed baby, she felt a pressure build up in the room's atmosphere. Confused, she looked around the labratory to figure out the disturbance in the air. Not seeing anything out of the ordinary, she looked down when she felt the baby wrap his fingers around her index squeezing hard. She almost let out a yelp of pain but contained herself, afraid she would startle the infant. She managed to release her finger, which quickly bruised. This wasn't a surprise as the nurse expected this kind of strenght. Sighing, she ruefully stared at the baby.

The nurse turned around as a crowd entered the room.

"What is the status?" asked a tall and strong man, dominance radiating over his stature.

"His exposure to the Terrigen Mist has still not shown any signs of existence," answered a woman wearing a blouse, with an autorative voice. She looked wary and tired as the group made their way to the infant.

"Check his vitals for any prescience of unusual amount of electrostatic discharge," he ordered to the rest of the scientists.

Finally taking notice of the nurse, the tall man nodded to her bowed head.

"You are dismissed."

The sudden bubble of noise that entered the room made the baby uneasy. The scientists, of whom contained the baby's parents, the Royal Sovereigns, crowded around the crib, observing and taking notes. With his intelligent blue eyes, the royal heir studied the people surrounding him. One of the men took out some tools and examined the baby thoroughly, only distrubing the infant more. He plugged an instrument in his ear and shone a light in his eyes. A woman stuck a cold object into his gums which made the baby squirm and close his eyes in discomfort.

Not liking the interest and disturbances they brought, the baby started to thrash around, making it harder for the scientists to examine him.

A pop resonated around the room as a strong burst of energy slowly assimilated above the crib. Taken aback, some of the scientists stumbled back.

"Is this the kind of electrostatic discharge you were looking for?" exclaimed a man.

Agon Boltagon, head of the Council of Genetics, scurried to the atomizer in order to stabilise the energy molecules that had suddenly appeared. Rynda, his wife and director of the Prenatal Care Center, with the help of two of her collegues directed the energy to the atomizer with the proper instruments, trying desperatly to stabilise the force. If it were not to contained properly, it could cause serious damage.

"Someone calm him down!" cried out Agon Boltagon, as he noticed his son's wild movements.

Rynda made her way to the crib.

She never reached her baby.

The baby opened his mouth and let out a loud cry.

A quasi-sonic energy boom shattered everything in its path as it resonated from the baby's mouth. The labratory exploded as the accumulation of pure energy and electron particles were manipulated into becoming a blast so vast and destructive that it tore down half of the Terrigen Labratory. All of the crowd, except Rynda were explused from the blast. The Royal held on to one of the crib's legs as she was thrashed around by the blast.

Startled, the baby stopped crying at the shock of the sudden explosion. Still distrubed, crying, and completely put out, it opened its mouth again to cry. Before it could utter another sound, a hand covered his mouth. Rynda, bleeding from her ears, eyes, and mouth, tried containing any sound her child would make. She took him in her arms before crumbling to the floor and convulsing, a seizure almost dropping the baby.

"S-shh...I-it's al-al-r-right Bla-Blakagor," she spit out blood while trying to reassure the infant. The child, now more appeased, sniffed and cried silently and he embraced the warmth from his mother. After a few minutes, he managed to fall asleep, while Rynda lost conscious.

The explosion brought all the guards and the Council of Genetics to the remains of the labratory.

"Lord Agon! Lady Rynda!"

Agon Boltagon pushed away a debris that covered his chest and legs. He tried to stand up but quickly fell as he felt his bones and strength leave him. He lost conscious as help made their way to him and his wife, still holding on to their son.

That day, three Inhumans lost their life and the Royal Soveriegns were almost killed. However, that day, Agon and Rynda Boltagon discovered that they might have created a being with a power too great to manage. The Council made a decision.


	2. Chapter 1

div id="ql-line-1" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="82753de09c469735f199a62942fcc017"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Chapter 1: The Meeting/span/div  
div id="ql-line-3" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="29c1cd33a183c02ab9518f49781971e1"Medusa didn't know what she was doing here. She did know that she shouldn't have been in this place and now understood why. However, she couldn't bring herself to regret this decision. /div  
div id="ql-line-5" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="4487b51a818deab487b960f548b171a3"You might be wondering why it was so wrong of Medusa to be in this place. Let me enlighten you./div  
div id="ql-line-7" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6ae0ba0bf6ad884b1807f327e0d7d9e4"Medusalith Amaquelin has very long, thick, and powerful ruby red hair. It was about 6 feet in length when relaxed. At the age of 16, she started to be noticed by the Inhuman males as her body gave her the curves and sensuality of a woman. Therefore, when she seeked to go unnoticed by the people of Attilan, she would spend her days in the Palace, where the Royal Family resides. /div  
div id="ql-line-9" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ed98559ca648b89828fa5724ce7d9c4f"Medusa sighed as she headed to the Wisdom Bridge, hoping to get some peace and quiet in the nearby Park. Her younger sister, Crystalia - more commonly called Crystal, had pestered her to get Lockjaw to play with her. The Inhuman dog was as intelligent as most of them and of course could not get ordered to play with if he didn't want to. Her younger sister's requests quickly died down as their mother, Ambur entered the room to bring Crystal to her training. Medusa's sister still hadn't had any exposure to the Terrigen Mist and was being prepared to be worthy of the task./div  
div id="ql-line-11" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="8ed9736449179d1321096d76abf1adbf"Medusa had been exposed to the Terrigen Mist as a child for she was of the Royal Family. She shivered as she remembered the painful experience but she didn't complain. She could never complain. Dismissing her dark thoughts, she seeked her cousins, Karnak and Triton, brothers who looked nothing alike. When reaching the library where Karnak usually studied philosophy, she was informed by a servant that he had been heading to the Park to see his brother's new discoveries in the lake./div  
div id="ql-line-13" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="21d0be84eb9b7100053ead8f83d0c952"Medusa was about to reach the Wisdom Bridge, a big opening with a white arc as she noticed a strange sight. On the left of the arc, she saw a door slowly opening. To anyone else in the Palace, it would have been equally unusual for this door had never existed. She knew this place like the back of her hand and seeing a door magically appear where it shouldn't have been disturbed her greatly. She remembered running down these halls and stumbling into that wall during her childhood and never noticing this door. She also remembered climbing up the same wall with her hair and never noticing an opening there before./div  
div id="ql-line-15" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="cdba440c8546ba2ff68570a953e7c1c5"She snapped out of her trance when she noticed someone coming out of the newly discovered door. Knowing that there was a purpose to have hidden this door and that there would be consequences if anyone where to know that she now knew of its existence, Medusa did the first thing that popped into her mind. She hid behind a column and observed. Maximus Boltagon, a distant cousin of hers, prince and second heir to the throne, crept out of the aperture, looking around, most probably checking for any witnesses. Maximus was a year younger than Medusa and had a scruffy look with a small stature and unkempt black hair. However, do not be fooled by his appearance for his cunning mind could destroy you upon a matter of seconds. As he was also exposed to the Terrigen Mist as a child, he had the ability of mind-control and could make you do anything of his twisted will. /div  
div id="ql-line-17" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="a8b1aa463ccd7b384a7d94aa3501ecde"Medusa had never liked him much due to this subtle obnoxious and arrogant ways. However, now, she was curious as to where he had come from. Maximus closed the door behind him and turned a block to his right before looking around him again and fleeing from the hall as if he had stolen the most precious possession of Attlian. Now, Medusa was really curious. She knew that she shouldn't be looking into this hidden business but she felt as though it hid something of great importance. Making sure that Maximus had left, she made her way to now nonexistent door and patted her hands around. Not finding any weak point after ten minutes of searching, she decided to give up. Quite frustrated, she made her way to the main hall where she knew most of the Royals would be./div  
div id="ql-line-19" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="a7460521ecd129f2aa2db24c11df8713"Gorgon was another one of her cousins, one with bull-like legs who could shake the earth as would an earthquake. He was talking with Maximus while gesturing. On the other side of the hall were Quelin Amaquelin and Agon and Rynda Boltagon. They seemed to have been in an intense discussion before noticing that after Medusalith's arrival, the room would be too crowded for such an important topic. Medusa eyed each side, before coming up with a decision./div  
div id="ql-line-21" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="fdc32965120de8387b1940caa7ee9d8f"* * */div  
div id="ql-line-23" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="8a8d87c286095b4df669d6e499b30db6"It took her a couple of days before Medusa was finally able to go through the secret door. She had followed Maximus anywhere he went without being noticed. She was trained to be a subtile and agile warrior if need be. Maximus never once doubted of her prescience. The first three days, she had followed him in vain for he never even went to the West Wing of the Palace where the hidden door was. Her maid, Marista, had confided to Ambur Amaquelin that Medusa would disappear for hours and return frustrated. This strange behavior caused Ambur to confront Medusa./div  
div id="ql-line-25" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="171c51d170a3e0a4725810a5cde1310c""Mother, there is no need to discuss this matter further for I only wished to have moments of my own where I could train and for no one to disrupt me," she had told her. After a few minutes of inquisition, Ambur had decided to end this topic, but was still suspicious of her daughter's behavior./div  
div id="ql-line-27" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="cd390c25691dda72a543a63eb7e80761"On the fourth day, Maximus had left his chambers and headed to his father's laboratory for countless hours. Medusa was about to leave, believing that she had wasted another day, when suddenly Maximus left the laboratory in haste and anger. Medusa's attention peaked up as he directed himself to the West Wing. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Finally!/em she thought. When they had almost reached the Wisdom Bridge, a thought crossed Medusa's mind. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"With his back to me, I will not be able to see how to open the passage/em./div  
div id="ql-line-33" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="30eb820045cb9a52ea20310a7d3bba5b"Looking above her, Medusa smiled to herself. She crouched down before jumping high enough to extend her hair to double its size before wrapping the thick tendrils to the upper arcs of the building. Medusa has prehensile hair. Each strand of her hair has greater tensile strength and durability than steel wire of the same thickness. Medusa has the psychokinetic ability to wield all of them and with concentration, she can move her hair in almost any imaginable manner. Therefore, as she swung from arc to arc with ease, she could easily see Maximus as he reached the door. She stood directly above him and leaned away from the wall she was leaning on to have a better view and angle. Maximus looked around him again before touching the white arc of the Wisdom Bridge and tapping eight times. At that, the door materialized and extended three blocks of matter. Maximus pushed the first two blocks inside the door and turned the third one to the left before the door unlocked and the Boltagon prince entered. /div  
div id="ql-line-35" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="293cc795467efbcdfb1a50d8d035ce46"Excited to have finally found in a way in, Medusa jumped down from the ceiling and hid behind the same column from those many days ago. Not ten minutes later, Maximus exited from the door and locked it up like he had the first time. Medusa rushed to the door when Maximus was out of sight. But as she tapped six times, she heard voices coming from down the hall. She quickly went to hide behind the column again before we could see her. Gorgon and Karnak were discussing Triton's behavior outside water and how they could convince him to spend more of his time with them than under the surface. When they were gone, Medusa made sure that no one else would come for five minutes before she tried to open the door again. /div  
div id="ql-line-37" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="49be7660514e3935dd8926c2b3b697bd"Taking a deep breath, she tapped the white arc eight times. The door slowly visualized in front of her and she quickly pushed and twisted the blocks the way they were suppose to before the door opened itself to her. She held her breath. Medusa looked behind her one last time before entering the passage and closing the door behind her. She had entered quite a strange room where silence echoed. The walls were constricted for a few meters and then opened up to a space. She walked slowly, before reaching the space and then she saw it./div  
div id="ql-line-39" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="9c5cfc81ad30d3c7fef676b33cef3fe7"Medusa didn't know what she was doing here. She did know that she shouldn't have been in this place and now understood why. However, she couldn't bring herself to regret this decision. /div  
div id="ql-line-41" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="8fcc19ac6a6dca710e2ed0a004ecfaa3"She stood in front of a glass confinement area, and behind that glass stood a young man with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Surprise and confusion were written all over his face. He had clearly not expected her to stumble into his confinement. Medusa stood in front of the glass and uttered a small word./div  
div id="ql-line-43" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="d66dbd8959049785cf94d3918709460e""Hello," she said./div  
div id="ql-line-45" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="c79f90765fc4c3e48096ab5781268bfe"She knew who was standing in front of her. She had heard stories and rumors. There was another Boltagon prince and heir. This one was the eldest, Maximus's older brother. It was said that he was under confinement due to his uncontrollable powers and for the security of the citizens of Attilan. As an infant, he had caused so much damage with a single cry./div  
div id="ql-line-47" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="fa5ff7ad6e0b03ba32b7bd6e16bd28fb""Blackagar Boltagon."/div  
div id="ql-line-49" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6eaef18c71aa0ebebdfd599973a0907d"It wasn't a question, but the person in front of Medusa nodded. He was born a year before her, she remembered. However, all the rumors and tales that she had heard had never described how handsome and attractive he was. He stood much taller than her, maybe a full head taller, and had black hair. We could see that he had gone through vigorous training, for his body was very well built, his muscles bulging through his suit. However, his eyes were his most interesting feature for they were so intense and communicative. Blackagar tilted his head to the side, sending Medusa another look./div  
div id="ql-line-51" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="31b7d21f88773dbdb7015e32782c2b93""You're confused," she stated. She didn't wait for him to nod again./div  
div id="ql-line-53" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="f787a8e00ee0f9b768449cfb78ccb18e""Are you confused as to why I am here?"/div  
div id="ql-line-55" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="9572df84ff91b26a97ccd65b93e0d455"He waited a moment, thinking, before shaking his head./div  
div id="ql-line-57" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="30a99be8a5c5ac43a93aef8eab83f6b8""Are you confused as to who I am?" /div  
div id="ql-line-59" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="2d85295de15c0f6b1a0971d58b2bfff9"Blackagar smiled at her and Medusa smiled back. /div  
div id="ql-line-61" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="95a8cde52e56d76e98d5018797ae3019""My name is Medusalith Amaquelin. However, you can call me Medusa. My father Quelin is your mother's brother. I am a distant cousin of yours," she curtsied to him," Pleasure to meet you."/div  
div id="ql-line-63" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="039c48eb5208bb7ebf24e8f4db9ea075"Blackagar smiled at her again and bowed his head./div  
div id="ql-line-65" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="e735b698672729e9c2fb40701c060355""Is it true you cannot speak?"/div  
div id="ql-line-67" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="abb0050d0ebbb7780a71e42ccbe94b00"When the words were out of her mouth, Blackagar froze and stiffly nodded./div  
div id="ql-line-69" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="3b5ae2e24863eedc2a380bd8b6b04d63""That's alright," she told him approaching the glass," I'll do the talking for the both of us."/div  
div id="ql-line-71" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="bdc38b9c738b058e5dc5602116b4169f"That seemed to peak his interest and he slowly approached the glass as well, he wet his lips and slowly scrutinized Medusa, inspecting every single inch of her body and face. Medusa felt quite aware of that fact and even did a twirl for him, which seemed to amuse him. Suddenly, he seemed to notice her hair and pointed at it./div  
div id="ql-line-73" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b2344712542dd2329cbe73819d18968b""Oh. The Terrigen Mist gave me this. I can easily control my hair to my will." /div  
div id="ql-line-75" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="c3be07bf3b0e26d8f16d5084a1742198"Medusa smiled as she saw Blackagar Boltagon's face brighten as she braided her hair telepathically and let it rest against her left shoulder. /div  
div id="ql-line-77" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="60737646088a0d33df85d299a24e7fb4""Blackagar."/div  
div id="ql-line-79" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="5d7175b8fdea04b0d7ec31f528c1a7ba"He shifted his attention from her hair to her face, his amusement forgotten at her serious tone./div  
div id="ql-line-81" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="9316d3adf30b6992d1453146ef60bad0""Can I come visit you?"/div  
div id="ql-line-83" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="8df90bf08c49190174f320ac987f6e1c"The Royal heir put his hand on the glass and stared intendly at Medusa. His intense look seemed to scream a whole speech. Medusa imagined hearing, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Please do/em./div  
div id="ql-line-87" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ef87483a80f1dc0a1642ae269e09c5b8"She put her hand on his through the glass./div  
div id="ql-line-89" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="926608429476305950fec38228323ed2""It's a promise then."/div 


	3. Chapter 2

div id="ql-line-1" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="c4e5b3b35b450d1616b9890cf5dada4a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Chapter 2: To be a King/span/div  
div id="ql-line-3" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="1810985eac6a3b5316108cff786863f0"Medusa had stayed with Blackagar quite late that day. Spending time with him had been so interesting that the had day flied by. It might seem strange to others, and awkward to most, having to hold up a one sided conversation, but for Medusa, it felt natural. She had always been good at reading people, and Black Bolt had been like an open book./div  
div id="ql-line-5" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="073e1044e8400d924d96a0981f83439a"Looking at his face right now, she could see the joy it brought him to have someone to interact with. It disturbed her to know that he was seeking human interaction and that he had probably only had his brother and his parents to talk to in a really long time. When she mentioned that she should probably leave, she immediately read the panic and desperation in his eyes, although she almost didn't catch it. However, she really had to go./div  
div id="ql-line-7" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="196b79d14f56a3e7b9809eda4efd8eee""Blackagar, this has been quite refreshing. Your company is very much appreciated. It is a shame that you cannot go out like you should. How are you suppose to become King if your people are ignorant of your prescience? Of course there are rumors of your story-" at that mention, Blackagar frowned and went on alert./div  
div id="ql-line-9" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="734c5b3aa17d980aca44aedac2fb3410""What? What is it?"/div  
div id="ql-line-11" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="37604e3d7f0d57ce57b690a435b597e2"Blackagar tapped on the glass at Medusa and nodded his head./div  
div id="ql-line-13" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6259803ed64a8c70a08ef0be33b60d6f""Your story?" He nodded./div  
div id="ql-line-15" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="d303980a190b6d89b258ddab477af8ad""You want to know what the stories are?" Blackagar fixated his gaze at Medusa, imploring her silently./div  
div id="ql-line-17" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ab1411acce2081507dc9b9225779db29""Well," she became uneasy, "I am not certain of the rumors floating around the city but in the Royal Palace, we have easy access to the ruins of the Laboratory."/div  
div id="ql-line-19" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="a603b6aa19dd4caff49fe2c1f093f627"Blackagar went to sit down further down in the confinement while listening intently at Medusa./div  
div id="ql-line-21" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6a4b7ba81bd8f446f90fb5e98c657ef9""They say the newborn infant of the Boltagon scientists was put into the laboratory and that when the babe cried out-" she stopped when she saw his dark face. He already knew what she was going to say. "There was a lot of damage that day and the Council of Genetics decided that the infant was too dangerous and since then he had never been seen or heard of. Word is that the infant was brought up in confinement but the whereabouts of said confinement where always unknown."/div  
div id="ql-line-23" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b5a2e0de808c0052db923695fa9c6d5e"Medusa smiled cautiously, "Today they aren't anymore. Well, to me, at least."/div  
div id="ql-line-25" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="c6d3a2ab0ff23f6137a669edaf24c339"Blackagar looked at her and stood up again,/div  
div id="ql-line-27" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="0180e7a41d1de3c9db80054faa4b7a27""You know," mused Medusa as he approached the glass separating them," Blackagar Boltagon is such a mouthful and formal. You might need something more...approachable. How about," she pondered for a moment," Blackar Bolton?"/div  
div id="ql-line-29" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b82f1983e6869284122f6c910c327010"He frowned at that. "No, you're right, it's still too long and just quite doesn't sound right."/div  
div id="ql-line-31" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="a6ca66110a4f2c656af788fa5135db96"Medusa had a nervous tick; when she was often distracted or was thinking too hard, her hair would move on its own, creating waves with their corpulence. She snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed his hand motions. He narrowed his hands together and motioned to his hair./div  
div id="ql-line-33" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="4d5e605d87eafb855e5c2a0d92174250""Black? Black Bolt."/div  
div id="ql-line-35" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="933ab20a0d4190304e1dd87dbf197974"He smiled and nodded. "Yes, I like it too."/div  
div id="ql-line-37" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="c14088b7ba8cc1aa6b3b508daf3c2bcc"Medusa looked into Black Bolt's piercing blue eyes and they stared at each other for a couple of minutes./div  
div id="ql-line-39" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="546e2959774ada05e2410d8af1710072"They both snapped out of their trance when they bumped into the glass wall. They had unconsciously leaned towards each other and had forgotten about the boundary between them./div  
div id="ql-line-41" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="3deca9854a7c99caa91f265e3da5cdf4"Blushing was not something that happened often to Medusa. However, she burned a scarlet red that day./div  
div id="ql-line-43" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="ebdfa9c7fb0ee984f90f30b5e8c0486d""I...I really have to go." She turned around but stopped at the knock on the glass. She looked back at Black Bolt./div  
div id="ql-line-45" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b61d775a70437bf8dfa2af09fd9ae1d7""I'll be back tomorrow."/div  
div id="ql-line-47" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="32d6cb6c4a8cbc90dcdfcd2dd389f63d"She quickly scurried out after that and checked her surroundings before exiting. It felt like a bubble that had suddenly popped when she resurfaced into the real world. It had seemed to her that her encounter with Black Bolt had been surreal to the point where she had taken a moment to reevaluate everything, reconsider if this was some kind of imaginary state she had induced herself in. /div  
div id="ql-line-49" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="7806d6a33cbdad4f5cc4fc644640c503"Medusa walked a couple of sets before letting out a breath and leaning her back against the wall./div  
div id="ql-line-51" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="6cbb31b72ee9a3634a51db6769ceccb7"She was suddenly thrown back to reality when someone spoke up./div  
div id="ql-line-53" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="e6d571ce5aa22ad6dce2abeb3509babb""Where have you been all day?" /div  
div id="ql-line-55" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b758388fad1dfa5da90156c69f2fa0b2"Crystal stood in front of her older sister, an eyebrow raised and her hands behind her back. Being quite still young at the age of 8 years old, it was quite an amusing sight. But to Medusa, the loaded question set her off in a panic. Reorganizing her thoughts, she sighed before answering the blond child./div  
div id="ql-line-57" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="1b5df3f972a8615c852ff90a5e75d9b0""How long have you been standing there? Don't you have some training to attend to?"/div  
div id="ql-line-59" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="4c2455f5e3382a193c0075093b8803d0""I have finished training hours ago. It is almost sundown. Medusa, are you okay?"/div  
div id="ql-line-61" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="628949187486bb64584507d11e09a824"Medusa looked at Crystal before smiling gently at her, then crouched down at her level./div  
div id="ql-line-63" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="2bc7bb9c40bc18672604e6ba1302ba91""I'm fine, little one. Just a bit...dazed. Now, come on, let's go eat diner with the others. Lockjaw will be there. I'm sure that he'll be very happy to play with you after eating."/div  
div id="ql-line-65" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="c83ef4f6d6d21a4839e88c1a8f5e6ac9"Crystal brightened at her words, let out a shriek and took a hold of Medusa's hand to rush them up to the dining hall. Medusa chuckled at her sister's actions, but as they jogged through the halls, she couldn't help but look back at the secret door that lead her to quite an interesting person./div  
div id="ql-line-67" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="8d85c1a1b1be35195923dfd60d694f66"* * */div  
div id="ql-line-69" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="c799552f4daa137d81890e13e29a324d"It was a tradition for the Royal Family to have diner together, every night that ever existed. That night had been no exception. /div  
div id="ql-line-71" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="c7256bca66ff0a70a676ba66fd8ef455""Medusalith, how has your private training been going?" questioned her mother in between bites of her steak./div  
div id="ql-line-73" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="da688bbe004f828a56c656e3d448139c"Gorgon and Triton looked up at Medusa after hearing that piece of information. The three cousins usually practiced together everyday and the boys knew that she had not showed up to their lessons in almost a week./div  
div id="ql-line-75" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="0653cbd3d62263b922875e7dc7d4e8d1""It has been going fine mother. The quiet is very useful for my concentration. No disturbances, more progress," she answered coolly, putting on a show mostly for her cousins./div  
div id="ql-line-77" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="d85b3e903319e193028c54ce7099e75c""Where em style="box-sizing: border-box;"have/em you been training, cousin?" asked Gorgon, with narrowed eyes./div  
div id="ql-line-81" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="89db260180b6823f30a8310ae737a7d1"Clenching her jaw, she smiled forcefully to him./div  
div id="ql-line-83" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="415b5f5457164102bf0913a8e2fc55a1""If I were to tell you, I couldn't possibly have the peace and quiet I am looking for, now could I Gorgon?"/div  
div id="ql-line-85" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="b7451e0c2bc32c83aeaf1e713df1a9d7"Crystal looked over to Medusa, wanting to say something. That something, suspected Medusa, had probably something to do with her prescience in the West Wing. However, Crystal had been educated with firm manners. She could not speak until she was addressed to. Medusa thanked the old manners for that. Fortunately, Medusa saw the interest in the conversation slowly leave Crystal's eyes as the blond child was nudged by Lockjaw from under the table. She tried to sneak him some of her steak without being noticed, and failed. Their mother quickly reprimanded her for her childish manners. If Crystal had voiced her opinion about where Medusa's location might have been, then she wouldn't have known how to hide the fact that she had met Black Bolt. Pretending to muse over her food, Medusa looked in the corner of her eyes, and observed the Boltagons. Maximus had come late to diner, to which Rynda, his mother, had remarked was the third time that week. Now, the mother and son were sitting side by side and were obviously ignoring any commotion at the table. Agon Boltagon, on the other hand, observed everything from the head and sent a couple of looks in Medusa's way./div  
div id="ql-line-87" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="76078e2f10dfa00d031911ab5358f7f9"How could these people act so casually, when one of their family member was locked in and hidden somewhere, all alone, and in complete silence? Medusa understood why Black Bolt was put into confinement, but it didn't mean that she liked it. She couldn't possibly understand how it felt to be so isolated from the world since such a young age. Although her parents where quite hard to work with, they had still risen and educated her. They gave her possibilities and opportunities as well as the best options in life. She knew that deep down, they loved her, even though they failed miserably at showing it. Medusa appreciated what she had and loved her family. She cared for her cousins who replaced the emptiness her parents brought. She completely adored her little sister who made Medusa remember what it felt like to be innocent and curious to the world, to make her feel like a child again; free and spirited. She wondered what kind of childhood Black Bolt had, or if he had any to start with. His brother Maximus was certainly raised in the proper way with the suited education and with the correct positions and public appearances. How could Black Bolt rival to that? How is he expected to become king? If they did not trust him to be part of their world, how could they trust him to rule over Attilan? Of course, being king meant that you had to have power, but being powerful isn't all about ruling. In order to lead your people, you had to understand their needs, place them before yourself. Learn from them and contribute to society. Black Bolt had missed all of that throughout most of his life. If he was to take on this kind of position some day, then he had to have some kind of help in becoming that person./div  
div id="ql-line-89" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="0e28e4e7a9f72b7d931e003637547989"When diner was over, Medusa excused herself and headed to the library. There, she found her cousin Karnak sitting in the philosophy section, rereading and evaluating every aspect of theology he could. He was aiming to becoming a priest some day and for that, he was very determined and worked hard. Hearing footsteps approaching, he looked up and was surprised to find Medusa./div  
div id="ql-line-91" class="ql-line" style="box-sizing: border-box; padding: 0px; color: #555555; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap; margin: 0px 0px 12px !important 0px;" data-p-id="788eaf7d2eb7193e32b2aaebaee6332a""My, my, what have we got here?"/div 


	4. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongChapter 3: A Child's Play/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Spending the evening with Karnak was mentally tiring for Medusa. She admired her cousin for his endurance and wished that one day, she could endorse herself into books like he does./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When she had gone to bed that night, she dreamt of a silent warrior flying through a starry night. She awoke with a dazed look that didn't leave her eyes until her trainer snapped her out of her trance./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Medusa was roughly thrown onto the ground and pinned on her back with a colossal force./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You're breaking rule number one," said Radya as she placed her foot on Medusa's stomach. "What has got you so distracted this morning?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Her trainer was in a fowl mood, and made sure to show her unpleasant behavior to Medusa./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It is nothing of importance, I assure you," she replied while wincing./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Assure me much as you want, it still does not change the fact that you have been more than amateur in your technique."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Medusa grunted as she was thrown off the ground again and rolled over to avoid a spear sent her way./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Furthermore," continued Radya, "I have been informed from the Lords about some comical news."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What is this non-sense I hear about some personal training you've been doing on your own?" Radya was offended. Medusa guessed as much. It was quite understandable, for Radya was an elite warrior with skills that outmatched the Royal Sovereigns. She was insulted that Medusa dismissed her lessons and experience. It was seen as arrogant and obnoxious for it seemed that Medusa deemed Radya's knowledge as easily dismissive and inferior./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It is true that I have been training on my own," she started and noticed that Radya narrowed her eyes dangerously, "I have been training my mental state and meditating on my own in order to have some peace and quiet. I wish in no way to insult you or your skills, Radya. You know very well how much I respect your authority."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes, well, you know how easily rumors can flow in the Palace. Even Lords Gorgon and Triton have been speculating and your absence for the past couple of days have only fueled the gossip mill. Lady Medusa, please be kind as to inform me of these rash decisions in the future so as to avoid any miscommunication," Radya said as she helped her trainee up form the cracked ground./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I will," reassured Medusa./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Three hours later, Medusa left the training grounds with an aching back and a couple of bruises, exhaution radiating from her. After cleaning herself in her chambers, she headed to the kitchens to eat a quick meal in order to avoid any of her family members and their annoying habit of asking too many questions. Just as she was about to leave, she heard a commotion at the entrance of the kitchen./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I was informed that Medusalith Amaquelin was here eating her meal instead of the dining hall," the voice of her mother echoed through the busy room. Medusa paled and in sheer terror of the conseuqences of her acts, slid under the counter and crouched on all fours to reach the nearest exit. She was blocked by the legs of the chef who was startled to find one of the Royals on his kitchen floor. He looked up as the voice of the powerful Royal spoke up again./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Medusalith! Medusalith!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The sound of her name sent trembles down her spine. She was already imagining the kind of lecturing she would receive that night. Medusa was in big trouble. She looked up at the chef again and pleaded him with his eyes to not reveal her position. He looked the other way and moved to let Medusa on her way./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emThank/em emyou/em! she thought. She crawled to the door and when she stood up, ran like she never ran before in her life. Panting, she reached the laboratory and realized that corridor was empty. It was strange to Medusa to have the Sovereigns' headquarters empty. It was never empty. Agon and Rynda had made sure of that after what.../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Medusa's mind went to Black Bolt and thought of when she could go see him again. Hearing someone approaching, Medusa turned around and entered the Laboratory. She waited until the footsteps faded away before relaxing. She looked around the Laboratory, curiosity taking over. Her cousins and her had had an official tour of the place and told of its history and importance when they were young./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"The Terrigen Laboratory is the most valued place in all of Attilan. As part of the Royal Family, you children have a duty to every Inhuman to represent our race. The new generation will be more powerful than any preceding you," said Agon Boltagon. His wife was behind him, keeping an eye on Maximus as the youngest of the cousins was looking around the place with the interest of a six year old. And of course, not paying the least bit of attention to his father./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"You will be exposed to the Terrigen Mist soon and will be given enough power to rule over Attilan and not have to worry about anyone challenging you. This place will be forbidden to you after your exposure. Children, never forget what I have told you today. The future of the Inhumans lay in your hands."/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emThey were directed to their chambers after that, but soon, they all sneaked into Gorgon's room that night to discuss the day's field trip./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Do you think that it will hurt?" asked Triton, his skin a pale beige and his eyes a vivid green./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Father says that we are the po-pro-practors of Attilans. So we can't hurt," interfered Maximus with pride./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"It's protectors, Max," corrected Karnak while wiping his glasses on his shirt./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Why are you so quiet Medusa?" asked Gorgon while holding a baby Crystal in his arms. Triton had protested of her presence because he has said that she was too young to understand. But Gorgon stayed firm and said that she was part of the family and the new generation so she had the right to stay here. Then Crystal had puked on his shirt./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Well, I just think it's weird that we can't go back in the lab after we get the Terrigen thingy."/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Father says its for our safety," said Maximus with a small voice, looking somber for a minute, "it's because they don't want another acci- acco- acccident in case we don't know what we're doing."/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"What are you talking about?" asked Karnak./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emMaximus gasped and put his hands in his mouth, shaking his head. Triton raised a fist in threat and Medusa held Maximus with her hands so he wouldn't walk away./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em" 'Fess up, princy!" said Triton./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"I can't ! I swear!" yelled Maximus in panic, "please don't make me!"/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emAfter a couple of punches from Triton, Gorgon broke out the fight./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emThe next day, they were all informed by Karnak about the rumor of the hidden heir./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A noise in the Laboratory made Medusa snap her head away from the door. She crouched down and leaned on her right to get a closer look. Maximus was talking to his father in hushed tones./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""...completely unbelievable. Father, you and Mother have made extremely difficult decisions and I respect your judgement for that. However, Blackagar isn't suited-"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He was interrupted by a hand motion from the Royal Sovereign./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Maximus, you have been acting like a true heir and have deemed yourself adequate for the role of a future king. But your brother has the mortal right and has worked just as much as you had for all of his life. This is not up for discussion, young man."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Maximus was about to say something else but Nodor, a scientist who worked with Agon entered the room and brought an end to their conversation./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Knowing that Medusa had already spent too much time there already, she decided that she should leave before anyone noticed her prescence and she would get into more trouble than she already had that day. Using her hair, she turned the knob silently and fled the room like a common thief. She quickly left the building and reentered the Palace. She hesitated on her next destination before deciding that a certain prince might have needed some company./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"* * */p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Medusa chuckled at Black Bolt's face./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes, I'm back already."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Black Bolt smiled at her and approached the glass to get a better look at Medusa. Every time he looked at her, he would soak up her image like he had never seen a female before. Thinking about it, Medusa believed that he had most probably only seen his mother or maybe a nurse before./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""How have you been?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He shrugged and motioned to her./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm fine. You know, I've been thinking."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Black Bolt raised an eyebrow./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What do you do here all day? I mean, I really don't mean to be rude -"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She stopped when he raised a hand. She had rambled again./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Black Bolt looked uncomfortable before making hand motions. Medusa concentrated to decipher his message./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm sorry...I-"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Black Bolt sighed but without making any noise. It was a strange sight because Black Bolt made an effort to not make a single sound. He squared his shoulders and put his hands together. He closed his eyes and waited./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You meditate?" He opened his eyes and nodded then he went deeper in his room. He returned with a book in his hands./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""If you want, I can bring you more books. Karnak knows his way around the library and could find very interesting readings for you."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Black Bolt blinked for a minute then smiled widely./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm guessing that you'd like that."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He smiled at her thankfully and played with the book in his hands. He thought for a moment before motioning to Medusa again./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Me?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Black shook his head and made a 'K' with his hands./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Karnak? Oh. He's one of our cousins and is really bright. Karnak was the only one of us from the Royal Family who refused to be exposed to the Terrigen Mist," she explained. Black had a look on his face./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I have a feeling that you approve of his choice," Black nodded," it must have been hard, not having a say in your future. You have all of this power and have difficulty controlling it all. I'm sorry about what happened to you. It's unfair."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Black Bolt looked at Medusa and didn't do anything for a while. Medusa wished that she could do something about his situation but knew that it was all up to him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I have this idea in order to help you be more appreciated by your people. I have stayed up very late to make sure that I was giving you the right information. "/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm sorry I must be confusing you."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Black shook his head and motioned for her to continue./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Because you have restricted knowledge on our people, I was thinking that I might be your guide or your messenger from them to you and vice versa. "/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Black Bolt looked impressed and nodded to her suggestion./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You mean you like it? You are willing to do it? Great! I promise not to disappoint you."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Black smiled at her again and Medusa felt joy in knowing that she could help him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We could start with the Family. Karnak has the power to find the weak point in everything he analyses. Although he wasn't exposed, he still is considered one of the most threatening beings in Attilan and many who wish to be mentally challenged go to him. He has a brother called Triton. He used to have fair skin and green eyes but after his exposure he now has green skin and can..."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Medusa spent hours going through every family branch and through private details of every member, making Black Bolt feel like he had been part of the family./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"While Medusa talked, Black Bolt listened and when he wasn't paying attention to what she said, he looked at her. When Medusa would notice that his attention strayed to her, she would blush and look away while Black Bolt tilted his head to the side and watched her reaction with a hidden smile. Then Medusa would go back to her stories and put the attention back on their Royal Family./p 


	5. Chapter 4

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongChapter 3: A Child's Play/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Spending the evening with Karnak was mentally tiring for Medusa. She admired her cousin for his endurance and wished that one day, she could endorse herself into books like he does./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When she had gone to bed that night, she dreamt of a silent warrior flying through a starry night. She awoke with a dazed look that didn't leave her eyes until her trainer snapped her out of her trance./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Medusa was roughly thrown onto the ground and pinned on her back with a colossal force./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You're breaking rule number one," said Radya as she placed her foot on Medusa's stomach. "What has got you so distracted this morning?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Her trainer was in a fowl mood, and made sure to show her unpleasant behavior to Medusa./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It is nothing of importance, I assure you," she replied while wincing./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Assure me much as you want, it still does not change the fact that you have been more than amateur in your technique."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Medusa grunted as she was thrown off the ground again and rolled over to avoid a spear sent her way./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Furthermore," continued Radya, "I have been informed from the Lords about some comical news."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What is this non-sense I hear about some personal training you've been doing on your own?" Radya was offended. Medusa guessed as much. It was quite understandable, for Radya was an elite warrior with skills that outmatched the Royal Sovereigns. She was insulted that Medusa dismissed her lessons and experience. It was seen as arrogant and obnoxious for it seemed that Medusa deemed Radya's knowledge as easily dismissive and inferior./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It is true that I have been training on my own," she started and noticed that Radya narrowed her eyes dangerously, "I have been training my mental state and meditating on my own in order to have some peace and quiet. I wish in no way to insult you or your skills, Radya. You know very well how much I respect your authority."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes, well, you know how easily rumors can flow in the Palace. Even Lords Gorgon and Triton have been speculating and your absence for the past couple of days have only fueled the gossip mill. Lady Medusa, please be kind as to inform me of these rash decisions in the future so as to avoid any miscommunication," Radya said as she helped her trainee up form the cracked ground./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I will," reassured Medusa./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Three hours later, Medusa left the training grounds with an aching back and a couple of bruises, exhaution radiating from her. After cleaning herself in her chambers, she headed to the kitchens to eat a quick meal in order to avoid any of her family members and their annoying habit of asking too many questions. Just as she was about to leave, she heard a commotion at the entrance of the kitchen./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I was informed that Medusalith Amaquelin was here eating her meal instead of the dining hall," the voice of her mother echoed through the busy room. Medusa paled and in sheer terror of the conseuqences of her acts, slid under the counter and crouched on all fours to reach the nearest exit. She was blocked by the legs of the chef who was startled to find one of the Royals on his kitchen floor. He looked up as the voice of the powerful Royal spoke up again./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Medusalith! Medusalith!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"The sound of her name sent trembles down her spine. She was already imagining the kind of lecturing she would receive that night. Medusa was in big trouble. She looked up at the chef again and pleaded him with his eyes to not reveal her position. He looked the other way and moved to let Medusa on her way./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emThank/em emyou/em! she thought. She crawled to the door and when she stood up, ran like she never ran before in her life. Panting, she reached the laboratory and realized that corridor was empty. It was strange to Medusa to have the Sovereigns' headquarters empty. It was never empty. Agon and Rynda had made sure of that after what.../p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Medusa's mind went to Black Bolt and thought of when she could go see him again. Hearing someone approaching, Medusa turned around and entered the Laboratory. She waited until the footsteps faded away before relaxing. She looked around the Laboratory, curiosity taking over. Her cousins and her had had an official tour of the place and told of its history and importance when they were young./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"The Terrigen Laboratory is the most valued place in all of Attilan. As part of the Royal Family, you children have a duty to every Inhuman to represent our race. The new generation will be more powerful than any preceding you," said Agon Boltagon. His wife was behind him, keeping an eye on Maximus as the youngest of the cousins was looking around the place with the interest of a six year old. And of course, not paying the least bit of attention to his father./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"You will be exposed to the Terrigen Mist soon and will be given enough power to rule over Attilan and not have to worry about anyone challenging you. This place will be forbidden to you after your exposure. Children, never forget what I have told you today. The future of the Inhumans lay in your hands."/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emThey were directed to their chambers after that, but soon, they all sneaked into Gorgon's room that night to discuss the day's field trip./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Do you think that it will hurt?" asked Triton, his skin a pale beige and his eyes a vivid green./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Father says that we are the po-pro-practors of Attilans. So we can't hurt," interfered Maximus with pride./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"It's protectors, Max," corrected Karnak while wiping his glasses on his shirt./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Why are you so quiet Medusa?" asked Gorgon while holding a baby Crystal in his arms. Triton had protested of her presence because he has said that she was too young to understand. But Gorgon stayed firm and said that she was part of the family and the new generation so she had the right to stay here. Then Crystal had puked on his shirt./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Well, I just think it's weird that we can't go back in the lab after we get the Terrigen thingy."/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"Father says its for our safety," said Maximus with a small voice, looking somber for a minute, "it's because they don't want another acci- acco- acccident in case we don't know what we're doing."/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"What are you talking about?" asked Karnak./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emMaximus gasped and put his hands in his mouth, shaking his head. Triton raised a fist in threat and Medusa held Maximus with her hands so he wouldn't walk away./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em" 'Fess up, princy!" said Triton./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"em"I can't ! I swear!" yelled Maximus in panic, "please don't make me!"/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emAfter a couple of punches from Triton, Gorgon broke out the fight./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emThe next day, they were all informed by Karnak about the rumor of the hidden heir./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A noise in the Laboratory made Medusa snap her head away from the door. She crouched down and leaned on her right to get a closer look. Maximus was talking to his father in hushed tones./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""...completely unbelievable. Father, you and Mother have made extremely difficult decisions and I respect your judgement for that. However, Blackagar isn't suited-"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He was interrupted by a hand motion from the Royal Sovereign./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Maximus, you have been acting like a true heir and have deemed yourself adequate for the role of a future king. But your brother has the mortal right and has worked just as much as you had for all of his life. This is not up for discussion, young man."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Maximus was about to say something else but Nodor, a scientist who worked with Agon entered the room and brought an end to their conversation./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Knowing that Medusa had already spent too much time there already, she decided that she should leave before anyone noticed her prescence and she would get into more trouble than she already had that day. Using her hair, she turned the knob silently and fled the room like a common thief. She quickly left the building and reentered the Palace. She hesitated on her next destination before deciding that a certain prince might have needed some company./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"* * */p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Medusa chuckled at Black Bolt's face./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes, I'm back already."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Black Bolt smiled at her and approached the glass to get a better look at Medusa. Every time he looked at her, he would soak up her image like he had never seen a female before. Thinking about it, Medusa believed that he had most probably only seen his mother or maybe a nurse before./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""How have you been?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He shrugged and motioned to her./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm fine. You know, I've been thinking."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Black Bolt raised an eyebrow./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What do you do here all day? I mean, I really don't mean to be rude -"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She stopped when he raised a hand. She had rambled again./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Black Bolt looked uncomfortable before making hand motions. Medusa concentrated to decipher his message./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm sorry...I-"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Black Bolt sighed but without making any noise. It was a strange sight because Black Bolt made an effort to not make a single sound. He squared his shoulders and put his hands together. He closed his eyes and waited./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You meditate?" He opened his eyes and nodded then he went deeper in his room. He returned with a book in his hands./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""If you want, I can bring you more books. Karnak knows his way around the library and could find very interesting readings for you."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Black Bolt blinked for a minute then smiled widely./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm guessing that you'd like that."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He smiled at her thankfully and played with the book in his hands. He thought for a moment before motioning to Medusa again./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Me?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Black shook his head and made a 'K' with his hands./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Karnak? Oh. He's one of our cousins and is really bright. Karnak was the only one of us from the Royal Family who refused to be exposed to the Terrigen Mist," she explained. Black had a look on his face./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I have a feeling that you approve of his choice," Black nodded," it must have been hard, not having a say in your future. You have all of this power and have difficulty controlling it all. I'm sorry about what happened to you. It's unfair."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Black Bolt looked at Medusa and didn't do anything for a while. Medusa wished that she could do something about his situation but knew that it was all up to him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I have this idea in order to help you be more appreciated by your people. I have stayed up very late to make sure that I was giving you the right information. "/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm sorry I must be confusing you."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Black shook his head and motioned for her to continue./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Because you have restricted knowledge on our people, I was thinking that I might be your guide or your messenger from them to you and vice versa. "/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Black Bolt looked impressed and nodded to her suggestion./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You mean you like it? You are willing to do it? Great! I promise not to disappoint you."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Black smiled at her again and Medusa felt joy in knowing that she could help him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We could start with the Family. Karnak has the power to find the weak point in everything he analyses. Although he wasn't exposed, he still is considered one of the most threatening beings in Attilan and many who wish to be mentally challenged go to him. He has a brother called Triton. He used to have fair skin and green eyes but after his exposure he now has green skin and can..."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Medusa spent hours going through every family branch and through private details of every member, making Black Bolt feel like he had been part of the family./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"While Medusa talked, Black Bolt listened and when he wasn't paying attention to what she said, he looked at her. When Medusa would notice that his attention strayed to her, she would blush and look away while Black Bolt tilted his head to the side and watched her reaction with a hidden smile. Then Medusa would go back to her stories and put the attention back on their Royal Family./p 


End file.
